


A Valentine Log

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren celebrate Valentine's Day.Set in The Elsamaren Logs AU, after The Baby Logs (WIP)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	A Valentine Log

**Maren's POV**

“Clay, come on now, just for dinner, okay? And then you can take it off. Please.”

Maren chased her son around the room with his bowtie in her hand, a bowtie he had successfully tugged off for the third time.

But Maren was not above bribery.

“You can have chocolate milk tonight, how does that sound?”

Elsa was probably going to kill her for promising Clay something sugary right before bedtime, but these were desperate times.

Clay paused in his tracks, considering the offer. Maren smirked, knowing any child of Elsa’s could never resist chocolate.

Finally, he turned around and padded back to his mother, grudgingly allowing Maren to fasten the elastic bowtie in place underneath his collar. Maren fixed the rest of his outfit and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

“Clayton Tarzan Nattura,” Maren beamed with pride, “my handsome, beautiful, little Valentine.”

She turned the both of them so they were facing the mirror.

“We match!” Maren exclaimed.

Clayton eyed their reflection, him in the tiny tuxedo that Maren had bought him, and her, in the tuxedo that her wife had bought her all those years ago.

Maren felt quite smug about the fact that it still fit her well. She put her hands in her pockets and nodded at her reflection.

Clayton giggled at the sight, trying to imitate Maren’s posture.

Maren checked her watch, balking at the time.

“We gotta go,” she bent down and picked Clayton up into her arms, “time to pick Mama up from work for the big dinner we’ve got planned for her.”

They rounded the corner to the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Elsa?” Maren gasped, “You’re home early.”

Elsa turned to face them, her eyes widening at the matching outfits. Her eyes were the only thing Maren could see of her expression, the rest hidden behind a surgical mask.

“What’s with the tuxes?” Elsa asked, voice muffled.

“Umm… Happy Valentine’s Day!” Maren cheered, less enthused as she looked Elsa up and down, worried.

“Balentine’s Day!” Clayton repeated, throwing his hands in the air.

“What’s with the mask?” it was Maren’s turn to ask.

With a sigh, Elsa tugged it down, to reveal a red nose.

“Got your bug,” she explained weakly, before sniffing.

Maren groaned. She had been down with the flu all of last week, and had only gotten better a couple of days ago.

“Shi…” Maren stopped herself from swearing in time, eyeing Clayton, “I’m sorry.”

“Shhheeeeeeeee…..” Clayton tried to repeat after Maren, none the wiser.

“Not your fault,” Elsa pulled out a tissue and blew hard into it.

The blowing turned into a sneeze, which turned into a long bout of coughing.

“This is ridiculous,” Elsa wheezed, climbing into a chair by the kitchen island, “I don’t get colds. Besides, the cold never bothe-”

“Well, it clearly does now,” Maren interrupted, putting Clayton down so she could tend to her wife, “I told you you should have gone to Anna’s with Clay last week. But you insisted on staying to play the hero.”

“The stuffy sinuses must be affecting my hearing, because I didn’t hear a ‘thank you’,” Elsa snarked back, plopping her head down to rest her forehead in her hands.

Having had enough of being ignored, Clayton walked to the foot of Elsa’s stool, tugging at her trousers.

“Mama. Up.”

Elsa looked down at him.

“Balentine’s Day!” he cheered again, reaching his arms up to her hopefully.

Elsa sighed, pulling her mask back up.

“Clayton, I’m sorry. But not tonight. It looks like you’re going to have to stay with Aunt Anna for a bit again.”

Disappointed that Elsa hadn’t picked him up, Clayton took matters into his own hands and started to climb up Elsa’s leg with extreme ease.

“Clayton, sweetie, you really should stay away…”

It was too late, and he had settled himself in Elsa’s lap, his eyes on his new target, getting rid of Elsa’s mask.

“Maren, a little help?” Elsa called, grabbing Clayton’s hands away from her face as she leaned back from her son.

Maren turned back from making Elsa’s tea, preparing to scoop Clayton out of Elsa’s lap when Clayton took a deep breath and-

_*achoo!*_

Sneezed in Elsa’s face.

Elsa blinked away her son’s snot, “Ugh.”

“Oh no,” Maren groaned, the guilt building.

Elsa used her blouse to wipe at Clayton’s nose, dropping the fabric with a gasp as she brought a hand to Clayton’s forehead. She sighed.

“Well, too late to go to Anna’s. He’s got it too.”

“What?” Maren placed the mug down to feel Clayton’s forehead as well, “he was perfectly fine earlier!”

“Not if you managed to wrestle him into a tux,” Elsa smiled weakly, as her usually energetic boy slumped against her chest, nuzzling his newly-dripping nose into her silk blouse, “I should have guessed from the bowtie alone that he’s a little off his game today.”

“Hey, I was proud of that. Thought bribing him worked.”

“Wait, what?”

Maren pretended not to hear Elsa, taking off her jacket.

“Alright,” Maren sighed, rolling up the sleeves to her white shirt, “Time for a bath then. Both of you. And then it’s straight to bed.”

Elsa’s eyes darkened as she gave Maren a once-over.

“Shame,” Elsa murmured, voice low, with an edge Maren would have loved to hear in any other situation, “I missed this look on you.”

Maren rolled her eyes, even as she tried to bite back a shy smile, “not on the cough meds yet and already loopy.”

Elsa laughed, cradling Clayton and following Maren to the bathroom.

-

“How is this side effect hereditary?!” Maren exclaimed, incredulous, as she stared at her wife and son in her bed.

Elsa and Clayton were lying on their sides, facing each other, hands on both sides of the other’s face. They were looking at each other, giggling uncontrollably.

Maren was not in on the joke, having found them that way after stepping out of the room to clear away their simplified dinner, and cancelling their dinner reservation.

She picked up the bottles by the bedside to study the labels.

“They aren’t even on the same meds!” she cried out, reading the active ingredients on Elsa’s cough syrup and Clayton’s paediatric formulation.

“Making dreams…” Elsa sang groggily, leaning in to rub her nose against Clayton’s.

“Mamamama…” he gurgled back.

“Making plans…,” Elsa picked Clayton up and turned to lie on her back, lifting Clayton around in the air like he was flying, “go go go go!”

Clayton squealed with glee.

“You are my very best friend!”

“Best friend!” Clayton replied.

“Okay okay that’s enough!” Maren intervened in a panic, scooping Clayton into her own safer arms.

“Go go go go!” Clayton sang, catching on to his mother’s tune immediately.

In moments like these Maren was often struck with how similar Elsa and Clayton were, even though there really shouldn’t be enough reason for them to be so. She couldn’t help but laugh along with them, still without a clue what either of them found funny in the first place.

Eventually Maren calmed down enough to take a tissue to Clayton’s nose and make him blow a few times till she was satisfied, before doing the same to a much more defiant and uncooperative Elsa.

“Way to set an example, Mama!” she chided, only to receive a pout in return.

As much as Elsa hated to admit that she too was susceptible to colds, Maren had been a witness to a few such occasions over the many years of being together. She never figured out why cold medications affected Elsa this way, but she always assumed it was just a purely Elsa-thing. But like mother like son, apparently.

Finally, after a few weak tantrums (Clayton), song breaks (Elsa), and pleading (all three), everyone’s teeth were brushed, pajamas changed into and faces wiped down and they were all ready for bed.

Maren settled against some pillows she had arranged against the headboard so she could rest sitting up, before pulling Clayton to lay against her torso.

Now that his energy was sapped, Clayton was a teary, whimpering mess as he snuggled into Maren for warmth and comfort.

“Mummy…” he whined, eyelids drooping as he nodded off.

Maren felt his forehead and was relieved to find that his fever had come down, but seeing him this weak and upset made her heart pang. The guilt was back again, stronger now as she thought about how she had been laughing and playing with them earlier when she should have made sure they rested. How she should have, _somehow_ , not passed the bug to her family.

Elsa was lying down, pressed up against the side of Maren’s thigh, a hand running absentmindedly up and down Clayton’s back.

“Elsa,” Maren sighed, “I’m sorry. This was not how I wanted tonight to go.”

“Probably the worst Valentine’s Day ever, huh,” Maren complained, with a wry laugh.

Elsa was silent for a long time, still soothing Clayton. Maren wondered if she had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Elsa spoke, in a voice softer and clearer than it had been all night.

“It’s not. I know what my worst Valentine’s Day is.”

Elsa’s hand paused on Clayton’s back, before sliding down to pick at a line of thickened skin along Maren’s thigh.

“February 14, 2021,” Elsa announced in a whisper.

Maren’s gut involuntarily clenched. The scar running down her abdomen stung, for some reason.

“Oh.”

Maren had completely forgotten about that when she spoke earlier. Much happier things had happened since then that it was something that simply didn’t weigh on her that much anymore.

“There’s a reason why every year, I always volunteered us as babysitters to our nieces and nephews on this night,” Elsa continued, still stroking Maren’s scars.

“I just figured you wanted to give our siblings a break. ‘Every night’s couples’ night for us,’ that’s what you liked to say.”

“Partly. But I also knew I would dwell. Without the distraction.”

Maren sighed, running her fingers through Elsa’s hair. Over the years, they’ve talked through Maren’s accident, and Maren already knew of the hurt and worry and trauma Elsa went through in the days that she had been unconscious and on the brink of death. But they’d never talked about how the date itself held any significance for Elsa.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Maren said.

“It’s fine,” Elsa looked up to meet Maren’s eyes, surprisingly present and lucid, “really. I’m fine.”

Elsa smiled.

“I just want you to know, as long as you’re here with me on this day every year from now on, no Valentine’s Day can be worse than that one.”

Elsa gently tickled one of Clayton’s feet. He kicked at her, before burrowing deeper into Maren.

“And this year, we have this little guy. That’s why I didn’t need a distraction. I _wanted_ to celebrate today. With him, by default, it’s our best Valentine’s Day, don’t you think so?” Elsa finished.

Maren smiled down at Elsa. If not for being trapped by her sleeping son, she would have leaned down to give Elsa a kiss. She brushed a lock of hair away from Elsa’s face.

Instead of agreeing with Elsa, Maren said instead, “you have snot running down your nose. I told you to blow it earlier.”

Elsa laughed, shoving Maren in the side as she turned to reach for the box of tissues. Elsa was extremely fussy with cleanliness, when the meds wore off that is, and Clayton’s mess was the only real exception.

“I think you’ve probably forgotten,” Maren continued, “but I never did make up for skipping dinner on Valentine’s Day 2021. I said I would.”

Elsa smirked, before turning away to switch off the bedside lamp.

“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Elsa’s voice called out in the dark, “Who do you think left those menus to the restaurant you reserved tonight on the coffee table for you to find inspiration?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Feb 14 2021 in The Engagement Logs (Chapter 2)? I can't believe the pandemic ended in 14 days in the Logs AU and life has gone on for the gang in Arendelle! What wishful thinking. Also, too soon to write a flu sick!fic? Oops.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Blackthorn
> 
> P.S. I debated revealing Clayton's full name in this one-shot, but the baby log is taking me forever so you guys deserve that little tidbit. Elsamaren’s choice of last name for Clayton will be explained in the logs. Eventually.


End file.
